


The Child Experiences Life Day

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda is referred to as the child, Baby Yoda likes sweets, Cantina, Christmas Special, Cookies, Dad!Dinn, Dinn is attached to the child, Gen, Life Day is Christmas here sue me, Life day, Presents, carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: The title says it all.Dinn andthe child run into people that celebrate Life Day. Dinn decides to give the child a small bit of the holidays.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Child Experiences Life Day

The child cooed at all the lights, decorations, and the soft cheery music of the cantina. Dinn blew past it all at first in favor of his target, a Twi'lek waiting in a booth hidden in the back claiming he had information. It wasn’t long before Dinn realized that his target was a complete joke, claiming some nonsense about Jedi being off on some planet he knew was uninhabitable.

Dinn sighed in disappointment, moving tables to one out in the open. He set the child in his own chair, their black eyes gleaming with the colorful display. Dinn took this chance to look around himself. 

It was decorations for Life day, a Wookie holiday celebrating their liberation. This planet wasn’t Kashyyk though; neither were the owners Wookies. It was mostly humans and others that were singing songs of family, toasting drinks to freedom, baking sweet smelling treats, and making merry. 

Dinn guessed he can’t blame them for co-opting the holiday given everything in the galaxy. 

The child though was swaying their head to the gentle carols, making attempts at the words through their childish babble. They sounded almost excited while their eyes were wide and curious, screaming What is this? 

“It’s about time for the holidays.” Dinn said simply. The child cooed in interest. Life Day wasn’t a holiday that Dinn himself celebrated, but there was worse that the child could see. 

That sweet smell came around, smelling of something fresh baked. A short human woman walked by with a tray of festive cookies. She offered one to each of them free for the holidays, the child all too excited to be given sweets. 

“Easy. You’re going to get sick again.” Dinn warned as the child dug in. The woman chuckled, cooing in passing about how fatherly he seemed. Dinn wanted to correct her, all too aware that this was temporary, but the second passed. 

Besides if Dinn was being honest, the situation could be worse. It was nice to have company on his journey at least. And, the child was kind of cute. 

Dinn sighed. He was getting soft. 

But then, the child finished their cookie and raced their little hands. 

“No.” Dinn warned. The child made a noise in protest, hands still raced. “No more cookies.” He repeated more sternly. 

The child deflated, their ears dropping. He made a sad noise. Dinn sighed already feeling bad.

“Come on.” Dinn stood and scooped up the child. His mind formed half an idea before saying “I’ll show you something of the holiday, but you have to close your eyes.” 

The child made a curious noise as Dinn stuck him in the child’s satchel. But, the child closed their eyes nonetheless. 

Leaving Dinn to wonder how the hell he was going to pull that off. He left the cantina to search the festive little village. 

************************************

“Ok, you can open them.” Dinn said as he placed the child on the ship floor.

The child opened their eyes to a small, artificial tree only about a foot taller than themself. It was tucked into the least crowded corner of the Razor Crest, accompanied by a few other decorations he scrounged up for a few credits. It was the practical choice, something that he could easily store in the ship’s cargo hold for next time. 

(Even though there won’t be a next time, he reminded himself. Don’t get attached.) 

It was hard to believe that at the happy look on the child. They let out a delighted babble, their tiny hands tugging at the little lights and decorations the tree came with.

It took the child a second to look past the tree to a small package wrapped in paper underneath it. The child picked it up and tilted their head. Their black eyes flicked from the package to Dinn. 

“Open it.” Dinn instructed. He made a tearing motion with his hands. The child copied him, ripping off the blank paper exterior. Inside was a small, rectangular device lined with buttons. The child pressed one out of curiosity. 

A soft, twinkling festive tune filtered through the device. An accompanying hologram started, featuring carolers singing along. The child stared wide eyed and silent at the projection as it played. Once that one was through, the child tried another and continued to stare transfixed by it. 

Dinn was going to get annoyed by the music box, he knew. But for now, he chuckled at the sight, feeling a warm pride at having been the cause of joy. 

(Don’t get attached, he scolded himself again.)

“Happy Life Day, kid.” Dinn smiled behind his helmet before turning to go towards the cockpit. But then, he felt something pull on his right greave. He looked down. 

The child was hugging his leg, though their small arms didn’t reach all the way around. They stared up at him cooing. That warm pride inside Dinn intensed at the sight. 

(Fuck.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it!


End file.
